


Marry Me

by Barson4Ever



Series: Song Fics [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever
Summary: Raf is wearing his black suit, black tie, hiding out in the back, doing a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask.





	Marry Me

**She wants to get married, she wants it perfect.She wants her granddaddy preaching the service. Yeah, she wants magnolias out in the country. Not too many people, save her daddy some money.**

He knows how long Liv has been planning this, she wants John to do the service. She wants magnolias, and the wedding outside the city.

**Ooh, she got it all planned out. Yeah, I can see it all right now**

He knows all the details of the wedding. Liv had told him everything down to the rings they had. 

**I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back.I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask. I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees. Yeah, she wanna get married. But she don't wanna marry me.**

Raf wears his favorite black suit, and tie. He would stay out in the back. He would do a straight shot of whiskey out of the flask, he brought with him. He would try to hide the tears when John pronounced her and Tucker of all people husband and wife. 

**I remember the night when I almost kissed her. Yeah, I kinda freaked out, we'd been friends for forever. And I always wondered if she felt the same way. When I got the invite, I knew it was too late.**

That night they sat in his office, after everything that happened with Hank Abraham. Raf thought about kissing her, before Carmen interrupted he had freaked out, Liv and he had been friends for four years. It seemed like longer, Raf always wondered if Liv felt the same way he did. But when the wedding invite came, he knew he was too late. 

**And I know her daddy's been dreading this day. Oh, but he don't know he ain't the only one giving her away.**

He knew Cragen was dreading today like he was, no one knew his feelings for Liv, Cragen didn’t even know he felt the same way he did. Cragen wasn’t the only giving Liv away. 

**Bet she got on her dress now, welcoming the guests now. I could try to find her, get it off of my chest now. But I ain't gonna mess it up, so I'll wish her the best now.**

Raf thought he could try to find Liv, get it off his chest, but he wasn’t gonna mess up her chance for happiness for her, he found Liv, hugged her, and walked away.

**So I'm in my black suit, black tie, hiding out in the back.Doing a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask. I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees.Yeah, she wanna get married. Yeah, she gonna get married. But she ain't gonna marry me. Whoa, she ain't gonna marry me, no.**

As he walked away, he left the service, going back to Forlini's. Anthony gave him a scotch, after one shot, Anthony came over with another, but pointed toward the door. Raf looked over to where he was pointing and saw Liv in her wedding gown, crying.


End file.
